


Drinking Buddies

by moon_raes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, It's been a long day at the office, kinda flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_raes/pseuds/moon_raes
Summary: Nothing like being drinking buddies with the CMO.





	Drinking Buddies

Letting out a yawn, you wandered into the Medbay. You had just finished your 12 hour shift, and while your body was begging you to head back to your room to get some sleep, your brain kept urging you to make one stop first.

You knocked on the wall next to the CMO’s door.

A tired, mumbled “Come in.” came from inside.

“Doctor.” You greeted as you walked into Leonard’s office with the door closing after.

He looked up from the PADD he was crouched over and smiled when he saw it was you. “Nurse.”

Ever since the five-year trip had begun for the Enterprise, the two of you had constantly been partaking in shameless bouts of flirting. Whether in passing or while you were working a shift together, there were always fits of sarcastic (but friendly) taunts to give one another. You never expected anything from it, after all Leonard was the CMO of the ship, and you were just a nurse under his advisement.

He definitely could do much better than you.

“What’cha got there?” He asked as he eyed up what you were hiding behind your back.

“Well.” You revealed a bottle of scotch and set it on his desk. “I thought since it’s been such a long day, that we deserve a drink.”

Leonard stared at the bottle for a few seconds before looking back up at you. “Are we supposed to take turns taking swigs?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” You pulled out two glasses you had swiped from the cafeteria and set them down as well. “I don’t need your cooties.”

He smirked and reached for the bottle. “Where did you get this?”

“Won it off Scotty a few weeks ago in a game of Ginix.” You said, making yourself comfortable in the chair across from him. “It was his last one too. So it must be savored until we make port next.”

Leonard chuckled and popped the lid off. “No promises.”

“Hey hey hey.” You yanked the bottle out of his hand. “Don’t get too comfy there, Doc. You only get one drink.”

“Well now you’re just being cruel.” He said, watching you pour him half a glass. “Can I just get a little more?

“Picky, picky.” You shook your head but did as you were asked. “No wonder you’re always drinking alone.”

“No. I always drink alone because the only company I can handle after an hour of drinking is my own.” He took the glass. “Thanks.”

“Don’t hurt my feelings or anything.” You said before raising your glass. It was only in private settings like this that you could speak to him so playfully.

Leonard rolled his eyes and raised his own. “What’re we toasting to?”

“To nobody dying on our watch today?” You suggested.

He shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

You both clanked the glasses together and took a sip.

“Mmm.” You couldn’t help but moan as you swallow. “Ugh that’s good stuff.”

“No kidding.” Leonard hummed happily, having drank most of the scotch in one go. “Don’t let Jim know you’ve got this, he’ll try to win it off you too.”

You brought your glass up to your mouth and smirked. “He can try. I’m not one to brag, but I think I can hold my ground against anyone who challenges me.”

“Well in that case, you should play Ginix with Scotty more often.” Leonard said, leaning back in his chair and staring at you. “I could always use some more nights like this.”

“Oh so now you wanna be drinking buddies?” You raised a playful brow at him.

Leonard smirked back at you. “If you bring this stuff with you? I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“Well when you put it like that.” You chuckled and poured some more scotch into his glass. “I’ll think about it.”

The smile on his face stretched up to his eyes and for a second you didn’t know whether to keep looking at him or to stop yourself. “’Preciate it.”

You decided to go for the latter and glanced away to look back at the bottle. “Anytime.”


End file.
